Finally Forever
by seeingisbelievingx
Summary: He was tired of waiting to call her his wife.


_I don't own Glee, or any of the characters in this story. If I did, things would be a lot different and we wouldn't have to suffer through this Finchel break up mess again!_

It was a windy, Friday afternoon when they finally got married. He was on leave for two weeks and he couldn't stand not being able to call her his wife yet. It didn't take much convincing for him to get her to say yes. All he had to do was tell her that and show that lop-sided smile to get her to melt into a puddle of goo at his feet. So it was settled, they would get married. He carefully put on his military blues, and she wore a beautiful white dress that she had seen in a storefront years back and had a calling to get. They knew that their parents would be disappointed that they weren't there to witness their union, but figured that when they went home to Lima in a few days, they could have a party and invite all of their nearest and dearest.

After a quick call to Kurt and Blaine to ask them to be their witnesses, and a stop at the jewelry store to pick up a wedding band for each other, their cab finally arrived in front of the courthouse. Luckily, Kurt and Blaine had already been out and about, so they beat them there. Once inside, they filled out the paper work for their marriage license and sat on a bench to wait for the judge to call them in. "Are you sure about this, babe?" asked Finn, as he sat beside her, holding her hand closely. "Never been more sure about anything in my life," was her confident, quick response. With a smile on each of their faces, she leaned her head on to his shoulder just in time for their name to be called out. "Here was go," he said as he helped her to her feet and walked into the room with her.

Kurt and Blaine were standing closely together behind them as the judge quickly proceeded through the ceremony. Finally, it was time to say their vows, and he realized just how nervous he was. "Rachel Barbra Berry, for as long as I care to remember, you have always been the light at the end of the tunnel. Anytime I doubted myself, and my abilities, you were always the one reassuring me that I was better than I chose to let myself believe. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, and letting you know how perfect you are at everything you do, and making sure that all of your dreams come true. I love you." She could see him fighting the tears in his eyes, a battle she had long given up on, as tears were streaming down her face. "Finn Christopher Hudson, I don't know how I am supposed to go after that because that was the most perfect thing I have ever heard. I can't wait to have children with you in the future and be look back and tell them about all of the times that you never gave up on us, even when the times got tough. A strong relationship gets stronger with ups and downs, and with that, Finn Hudson, I believe we have an indestructible relationship. Thank you for always believing in me, and our relationship. I love you."

He slid the small silver ring onto her ring finger, and she slid the larger silver ring onto his. He immediately smiled when the new accessory was placed there, and he could tell that she was happy too. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Finn, you may kiss your bride." He wasted no time after the judge's words. He wrapped his arms tightly around his new wife and dipped her down and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. Once he lifted her back up, he kissed her again and whispered, "Let's get out of here, Mrs. Hudson," before taking her hand and quickly leading her out of the room.

Outside, Kurt and Blaine gathered around them telling them how beautiful the simple ceremony and that they hope only the best for them. After exchanging hugs all around, Finn and Rachel quickly slipped back into a cab that Blaine had hailed for them, and Finn told the driver where to go. Holding hands, Finn could feel her fingers stroking the band now situated on his wedding finger. "You know, I always think that men are much more attractive when they are wearing a wedding ring, and you my husband, are no exception." Rachel told him. "Well then that is a good thing, because I don't plan on ever taking this off. I will wear it in Iraq, so that every time I look down at my hand, I will remember that I am married to the most beautiful girl on the planet."

Silence over took the cab, as they sat there listening to the sounds of New York City. "Where are we even going, Finn?" she suddenly perked up. "We're actually pulling up right now." Once they got out of the cab, and the taxi driver told them to consider it his wedding gift to them, they thanked the man and continued to their destination. The biggest smile appeared on her face when she remembered the spot that they were at. It was where her and Finn got back together after he got back from boot camp and visited her in New York, almost 3 years ago. It was a pier over looking the river. Not many people came down here, but that was why they loved it so much, a little piece of paradise all to themselves.

"I thought this place was only fitting, Mrs. Hudson," Finn told her. "I could listen to you call me that all day," she replied. "Good, because I'm going to be calling you that for the rest of our lives." He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. After everything that they had been through, he was finally able to call her his wife. Rachel Barbra Hudson.

_Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully you guys like it, and it's not too cheesy. Reviews would be great. I always enjoy constructive criticism. _


End file.
